Not waiting on Superman
by Knights of Silence
Summary: "Al, I'm sick of waiting for Superman". Hinted PruCan, kinda fluffy maybe.


_Not waiting for Superman_

* * *

How many days had it been? The time slowly ticked on. Alfred was the older brother, and he couldn't stand to see Matthew this way anymore. The blonde pushed at the wooden apartment door. When it didn't open he tried his keys.

"Mattie?" He called out onto the dark entrance. His voice seemed to echo and carry. "Mattie are you still here?"

Silence answered him. Alfred shivered, pulling his bomber jacket tighter over himself. It was possible his bother had gone out. Although it was unlikely. His bother had only ever gone out to be with Gilbert. But the albino wasn't here anymore.

How many times had Alfred come home to those two snuggled up om the couch in front of a movie? He watched those two from a distance, never wanting to bother them. But had Alfred knew that being without the albino would hurt Mattie so much, he would have done something. Anything really.

_"I don't always need a superman to save me Al." _Mattie had told him multiple times. The Canadian didn't always want help or to be protected. _"Maybe you're meant to be someone else's hero."_

No, his brother need to be saved. After Gilbert died, the younger blonde had locked himself in his room. Every once in a while he would come out into their shared living room and look down on the cars and people of the city. Usually he didn't say anything, he would just stand there and watch. Alfred had contacted their papa, but he couldn't make it up state until later.

Mattie's boss, being rather close to the family, had given him some time off. Although the Italian had complained about all the money he would lose without his pastry chef, the brown haired Lavino Vargas, had complied with his younger twin's wish. Everyone knew that Feliciano Vargas was the true owner of the restaurant. And Feli, of all people, knew how hard Matthew was taking it.

To Alfred, it wasn't surprising. If you fall in love with someone you met at a hospital, then yes he thought the love was doomed. But Gilbert never said a word about suffering or unhappiness. Rather than that, he made every moment with Mattie count. Although, nobody expect for maybe his brother Ludwig knew what it was. Gil didn't like to talk about it.

Alfred found the albino a bit annoying at times, claiming to be awesome. But now that the blonde thought more about it, maybe that was a way of reassuring himself.

Why Mattie, why did you have to fall for someone like him? Someone bound to disappear and break your heart? Al couldn't help but to think.

They had five years. Five good, happy, loving years.

Alfred rounded the corner to Matthew's room. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, then tugged at his jacket again. The apartment was so quiet, Al could hear the clock on the wall inside the front door ticking.

"Mattie?" He asked pushing his brother's door open. No one. Mattie went out? Scanning the room, Alfred noticed one of Matthew's drawing he often liked to work on. It was laying on his bed with an inking pen on top. Walking over, the blonde laughed lightly. It was the picture of the river they often went to as kid. They would go there to talk for hours when they were young. When had that stopped sharing things, moments, like that? Written in the sky with the inking pen was something Alfred always hated to hear from his brother.

_You can be everyone's hero. I'm sick of waiting for Superman, I always said I don't need you to save me all the time, but when I do I have to wait in line._

* * *

Alfred walked along the street. Everywhere he looked people were in need of someone to save them. But no matter what, he wasn't to save his brother. That same place, the one with all the happy memories. At least Mattie had given him a hint. There was a bridge above that river. Was it high enough to jump off of? Alfred thought rushing by.

He wanted to help the Belgium lady fighting with her boyfriend. Help the Chinese man with all of his children poor and hungry. He wanted to help all of them. But this was a test. Alfred wishes as cars flew passed him that he could at least get to Matthew in time. With that he started to run.

He watches them both, that last day. From around the bend in the hallway, he could he Mattie beg Gilbert not to go. His pleading voice broke two hearts that day. Alfred had gone over to the window to watch them as they wen out side. Gilbert stepped into the taxi. It didn't matter. Not to Alfred, because he would have died anyways. Mattie didn't believe it at first. He told himself that traffic was bad and Gilbert was just a little late coming home. Although when two days rolled into two weeks, the younger blonde couldn't lie to himself any more. It was painful to watch, but Al wasn't his Superman. He couldn't save him.

"Mattie." His breath huffed out as he reached the gate. Lost within his memories, he had forgotten he had run most of the way there.

"Hey Al." The younger blonde didn't turn to face him. He simply stared up at the clouds.

"Mattie I know your sad, but life isn't over."

"Al, don't you ever wonder if there's something beyond this life? Maybe Gil's waiting for me. I can't keep him waiting long, you know how inpatient he is." Matthew said almost as if in a dream. He leaned forward, tottering on the rail of the bridge.

"You always say you don't need help. But when I leave you alone this is what you do?" Al cried out. If he could rush forward fast enough, he could pull his brother back. He started to run.

"But I'm not waiting for Superman." Matthew said letting himself totter even more.

Alfred grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, hitting the rail. He knew what was going to happen. He felt his brothers wrist leave his hand and the younger of the two was thrown to the cold sidewalk. However the older brother wasn't as lucky. He knew that. He had run to fast and didn't have time to stop properly. He felt the upper part of his body fall.

"To bad I never listen." He said before shutting his eyes. Out of all the stupid things he had ever done for Mattie, this was the best. But he didn't want to see the water come closer to his face.

"A-Al?"

He went head first into the water below. Matthew panicked from above and ram to the end of the sidewalk and down the grassy hill. His blue eyes glances over the water to find his brother's head pop out. Shakingly he fell to his knees. So what if the drop hadn't killed his brother, the fact that he risked his life was enough.

Shaking off the water Alfred walked up to Mattie and sat down beside him. True he thought he might die, but he was glad he didn't have to leave his brother. "Mattie, you okay."

The blonde turned his head. "Maybe. But next time I won't wait for you Superman."

* * *

**I always wanted to try writing a PruCan but it seemed more like a brother fluff thing. Oh well. I guess it was supposed to be a darker story for that song Waiting for Superman.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia or Daughtry.**

**Review if you want, don't if you don't. **


End file.
